


只有硬核表白才能届到的黑色相簿

by HANA_ICHI



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANA_ICHI/pseuds/HANA_ICHI
Summary: 约稿弗雷光私设光金主要求：50级特职任务失败设定/黑化弗雷/强制性爱/囚禁结局高能预警：暴力/轻微血腥/公众场合/失禁





	只有硬核表白才能届到的黑色相簿

一声巨响，英雄的巨刃劈开石地插在缝隙间，苏客捂住肩上不断流血的伤口，直到血水溢满了覆在掌心上的皮革，他单手握住剑柄勉强支撑起身体。  
黏稠的血从额发间流下渗进眼睛里，苏客只能睁闭起一只眼，看着敌人逐渐走近。面前的男人穿着一身漆黑的铠甲，步履在库尔扎斯的雪地上烙下一个个浅坑。  
苏客知道弗雷对自己并无杀意，他仅仅是想要用战斗说服他，然而他的身后是身受重伤的伊修加德骑士，想要保护他们，除了与弗雷拼死一战别无他法。矛盾的痛苦与恶战的疲惫让苏客的情绪变得极端而焦虑，但越是如此弗雷吞噬的黑暗之力也越发强大。  
“还不愿意放弃吗……哪怕是这样，也要执着地做所有人的英雄吗……”  
弗雷停在苏客的面前，巨剑在他身后拖出一道血色的划痕。苏客吃力地举剑回击，然而这在弗雷眼中不过是他最后徒劳而无力的挣扎，一记最简单的重斩，大剑被击飞数米之外，陷落在雪地里，变作一块被迫沉寂的废铁。  
“弗雷……”  
苏客被剑气连连击退，最后不支而坐倒在地，傍身的武器被剥夺，体力随着伤口的血水流出体外，他喘息着用沙哑的嗓音叫着弗雷的名字试图唤起情绪的共鸣。  
弗雷的确犹豫了，他在苏客的咫尺之遥慢下脚步，诚然如苏客所想，他并非要对苏客痛下杀手，只希望能让苏客对那些遗留给自己的痛苦感同身受。他的语气柔软下来，像那天在拉诺西亚和煦的夕阳里，他向苏客伸出手。  
“跟我走，离开艾欧泽亚……去没有人再阻扰的地方……”  
就在他话音落下的刹那，却突然冲出一人闯入二人之间，苏客认出这个人是刚才那位迪兰达尔家的骑兵，他喘着气连说话的声音都因为恐惧而颤抖着，但他仍固执地举剑指向弗雷。  
“不，不准伤害英雄阁下！”  
温暖的海风被冰雪吹得破碎，弗雷的动作僵住了，片刻后他重新握住被插在一旁的巨剑。  
“是你……是你们在逼迫他，只要把你们都除掉，就再也没有人挡在我们之间了。”  
“快闪开！！”  
苏客大叫不好，他嘶吼着拼尽全力爬起身试图将面前的骑兵推开，然而一切都晚了一步。  
这一个瞬间被无限地延长，苏客瞪大了双目，他看见弗雷的剑刃擦过自己的鼻尖，在自己的面前划出一道剑光。紧接着是铺天盖地的血肉喷溅了他满身满头，骑兵的躯体活生生地被劈成两半。这个场面过于骇人，刹那间周围愤怒与恐惧的惊呼以及作呕声此起彼伏。苏客僵硬着低头去看自己掌心的血，然后是地上血肉模糊的尸块，脏器在他脚边散落了一地，刺骨的寒风夹杂着血腥味灌进英雄的鼻腔，让他直接呕吐了出来。  
半晌后，苏客从撼动中回过神，他从血泊中拾起骑兵生前的武器，以迅雷之势挥剑袭向弗雷。他是黑暗骑士，也曾是剑术好手，大概是绝望中的最后一搏给予了他回光返照一般的体力，刀光剑影中数次交锋，弗雷竟然渐渐开始落于下风，苏客竟在这场决斗中逐渐看破弗雷的攻击，先弗雷一步将长刃架在了他的颈侧。  
只要斩下去一切都将结束，然而苏客却没有动作，维持着持剑的模样，急促的呼吸被呼啸的冷风淹没。两人僵持了片刻，忽然弗雷一式下踢将苏客踹开好几星尺，苏客痛苦地在蜷缩在雪地上呕出残留的胃液。  
弗雷收起巨剑，此刻肉眼可见的黑暗以太已经将他完全的吞噬，泛着红光的双目让人难以看穿其中的情绪。带血的足迹在苏客身前停止，他单膝跪在苏客的面前，冰冷的手甲扼住苏客的颈项，这种行为比起杀意更像宣示霸权的恐吓，苏客没有挣扎，只是握住他的手腕试图让自己得到片刻的喘息。  
弗雷的杀戮令他难以接受，他可以为了保护旁人与弗雷战斗，然而他却无法指责弗雷，全因弗雷同样是他的内心，这一切失控的负面能量来源，犯下这一切罪行的人，也是他自己。如今到了这步局面，他仍旧不忍和弗雷鱼死网破，他把弗雷推向痛苦的深渊，替自己背负着悲伤与怒火，他对弗雷是亏欠的。  
溢满暗黑之力的弗雷力气大得惊人，轻而易举地握住苏客的手腕高举过头。苏客看见弗雷取下别在腰间的幻杖，还不等他反应过来一阵钻心的剧痛从掌心迅速传遍全身。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
过分尖锐的疼痛让苏客的面容变得扭曲，他的喉咙发出痛苦的悲鸣，眼泪鼻水和唾液刹那间不可抑制地流了满脸，紧绷的肌肉剧烈的痉挛着。那根曾经用来保护他治愈他的幻杖此时正贯穿着他的掌心，双手重叠的伤口不断溅出鲜血，十指已经僵硬地扭成诡异的模样。这个场面过于悲惨，连周遭尚存一息的骑兵们都不忍地扭开脸。  
弗雷闭上眼像是在享受此刻共鸣，然而痛苦并不是唯一想要传达给苏客的感受，他温柔地擦去苏客脸上的泪水，抚摸着被冷汗浸湿的额发，借助弗雷的记忆为他施展起镇痛的幻术。  
“感受到这份痛苦了吗，这是你的内心，是我想要传达给你的。”  
苏客觉得下身冰凉，裤子竟然被弗雷撕扯下来，赤裸的双腿和性器就这么暴露在库尔扎斯冰冷的空气中。他和弗雷不是没有做过爱，那些只有彼此相伴的旅途中他们夜复一夜地交缠着身体互相慰藉。但苏客不愿意在遍地血河的修罗场，在伊修加德骑兵的众目之下与弗雷交欢，这不是做爱而是侵犯。苏客难堪地闭起眼，他的身体仍沉浸在疼痛的余韵里，他无力地喘息着，只能试图合拢双腿。  
弗雷没有给苏客这个机会，他的膝盖被分开，肌肉结实的腿根紧绷出一道线沟，光之战士的阴茎是偏粉的肉色，如今它被冻得发红，因为寒冷而僵硬勃起，为了调节体温分泌出一小股温暖体液，这些无法被控制的生理反应，在外人看来却像是在控诉英雄不知羞耻的淫荡。  
黑铁头甲被扔在一旁，弗雷露出了他真实的容貌，些许的坦诚相待竟给了苏客一点依靠感，因为不安而颤抖的身体也缓和下来。弗雷取下手甲，微凉的掌心拢住灼热的性器替苏客手淫，他俯下身去用浅色的嘴唇去含住饱满的龟头，吞吃整根肉刃。  
弗雷太过于了解如何取悦苏客的身体，他的感官被弗雷牢牢掌控者，被拉扯到情欲的顶峰。铃口不断地漏着淫水被弗雷吞咽着，苏客压制想要抬腰把阴茎往弗雷嘴里送的欲望，他不愿意在大庭广众下暴露自己沉溺于情欲中的下贱模样，只好红着眼眶虚声恳求。  
“不……弗雷……”  
弗雷没有舔到让他射出来，在高潮的边缘戛然而止，苏客的阴茎已经胀成的深粉，勃起到微微弯曲的模样，淅淅沥沥的腺水从尿道漏出，他难耐地扭着腰杆，渴求更多的抚慰。  
没有任何的润滑和扩张，弗雷的阴茎已经捅进苏客干涩的肉穴里。后穴几乎被撑裂疼痛让苏客忍不住仰头，大张着嘴却叫不出声，只能急促地喘息着寻求片刻的缓解。  
皮甲被解开，伤口的血肉黏连着衣料让苏客发出几声低哑的痛呼，他的身上满是血污，其中一道带血的伤疤从胸膛撕裂到下腹，那是交战时弗雷在他身上留下的伤口。弗雷亲吻还未愈合的剑伤，他不介意嘴里满是铁锈味的污血，像野兽安抚受伤的同伴，又像品尝一道甘口的甜品，粗糙的舌面一寸一寸地慢慢舔舐。苏客敞露的胸口被冷风吹得起了一层疙瘩，连带乳头也立了起来，弗雷当然也不会放过，乳晕连带周遭的肌肉也被含在嘴里啃咬。疼痛带来快感让苏客的身体本能地兴奋起来，铃口泄出一股淫水，后穴痉挛着瑟缩狠狠地吸绞着弗雷的肉根。  
弗雷的阳物像一柄巨剑，剖开他的身体，在最深处精准地进攻着苏客最敏感的骚处，潮水般的快意让他舒服得双腿本能地勾起，将最羞耻的模样袒露在敌人面前。  
每一口喘息都在伊修加德冰冷的空气里留下了一团水雾，此时只安静得剩下囊袋拍打在屁股上的响声和苏客无法压抑的破碎呻吟。他的身体和灵魂一样早已与弗雷无与伦比地契合，弗雷的每一次抽插都能操到他最脆弱的腺体，让他难以克制地在喉间发出一声声嘶哑变调的淫叫，尺寸可观的阴茎被操得来回颠甩，淫水喷在苏客的胸膛和小腹上，顺着纹理清晰的肌肉融进凝结的血块里。  
“苏客，只有我最了解你。这些期望被英雄拯救的家伙们，他们知道你内心真正的渴望吗？”  
话音方落，弗雷眼中赤红的幽光爆现，暗黑的以太有了具现体，化作一道道黑色的茎滕缠绕在苏客的四肢与躯体上，藤蔓微小的尖刺。  
“不……”  
苏客大概知道了弗雷的意图，他不顾掌心仍被贯穿的伤口努力地挣扎，但一切在弗雷的掌控下都是徒劳，以太藤蔓狠狠缚住他的身体将仅存的衣物也撕扯得破碎，枝条紧紧地陷入皮肉，将他饱满的肌肉勒作一截又一截，尖刺像是一排排利齿带着遍布周身的尖锐痛感卷袭他的周身，细小的血珠刹那间迸溅而出。他像一个误入蛛网的肉虫，全身上下缠满了以太藤蔓，如同一尾待宰的鱼，除了徒劳扭动没有任何选择的余地。  
“啊啊……好疼……”  
苏客眼眶泛红，哪怕咬紧牙关唾液也不断从嘴边溢出流了满脸，身体因为充血不自然地胀红，他晃着脑袋像是哀求着弗雷让他从这样的性事里解脱。  
“真的只是疼而已吗？”弗雷凝视他，双眼里倒影的满是苏客的模样，像是试图穿透这副身体触摸里面的灵魂。“直视你的内心，面对自己，那些最污秽最龌龊的想法，你瞒不过我的。”  
苏客瞪大了双眼，似乎在痛苦地忍耐着，试图抗拒所有弗雷带来的感官，然而痛觉带着快感到达一个临界点，几乎要撑破了苏客理智的极限。  
此时一道藤蔓忽然生出了另一条柔韧而无刺的枝干，这道以太化成的柔枝如同一道鞭子狠狠在苏客勃起的阴茎上抽打出一道红肿的淤痕。性器在剧痛下竟甩出一大股腥浊的骚水，苏客像一条脱水的鱼剧烈地弹起又跌落在地，仰着脑袋嘶哑地发出诡异的哭喘。  
“……呃呃……好，好爽……好爽……！”  
英雄终究还是在所有人面前崩溃地抛弃了坚持与尊严，成为了肉欲的奴仆，他打开双腿在弗雷与众人面前展露着破损不堪的身体，他迫切地渴望着弗雷被最粗暴地对待，用疼痛带给他高潮，这是他臣服于内心的证明。  
鞭舌又接连舔过挺立的乳头和垂软的卵囊，苏客双眼翻白，嘶声淫叫着高潮了，鸡巴一小股一小股断断续续地射着精液，从茎身流入股缝。这段高潮持续了太长的时间，苏客一直抽搐着张口喘息，然而还不等他从这段余韵里解脱。  
以太藤蔓消散，苏客的身体上留下满满的深红勒痕，细小的伤口冒着血珠淌个不停，渗落在雪地里。弗雷吻他身上的每一道红肿伤口，虔诚而温柔。  
“我不会让你再抛下我了。”  
激烈的情事让弗雷的气息也紊乱，嗓音也因为膨胀的暗黑以太变得扭曲虚无，他变得急切起来，眼中的红光几乎要将苏客全部吞噬。他抚摸着苏客的身体，忽然之间紧紧握住他的小腿，强大的暗黑之力将他的腿骨生生折断！  
苏客已经无法发声，只有紧绷抖动的肌肉和不自然胀红的双颊控诉着他此时的痛苦，勃起的阴茎因为剧痛而疲软，一股股地失禁着温热的尿液。  
弗雷却又动作了起来，这一次他无法再抗拒，无法动弹的双腿如同死物般随意地被控制着，弗雷灼热的阴茎冲撞着腺体的快感被腿间的剧痛覆没。  
弗雷也不着急，直到苏客的痛感缓和，他的阴茎再次被操得硬起，断断续续地稀薄的残精，淅淅沥沥地漏在小腹上。  
等到弗雷把精液射在苏客的穴里和身上时，苏客只剩胸膛的起伏和间歇的痉挛，伤口已经结了血块，浊白色的斑驳在满是血污的破财身躯上格外扎眼。不知是过度纵欲后的疲惫还是失血过多的眩晕，苏客渐渐的有了困意，他看见天上有雪落下来掉在他的鼻尖，弗雷仿佛在对他说些什么，却听不真切了。

-  
苏客觉得时间过了很久，久到手心的伤口愈合结痂，除了仍旧无法动弹的双腿和手腕上的锁链，一切似乎都已经恢复如初。  
房间里总是一片漆黑，禁闭的窗帘不透出一丝光，只有轻微的晃动能让他感知到自己在一艘航船上。  
门响了一声，透出一丝光又被迅速合上，有人走进来坐到他的床边。  
“我们已经离开艾欧泽亚了，这艘去往东方的船再过几天就会靠岸。能和你一起旅行，我很高兴。”  
从上次的那一战后，弗雷似乎能够自主地从他身上吸取以太，早已不似以往那样虚弱。他仿佛又变回了原本那样温和而坚定。  
“以后不会再有人逼迫你，不会再有人伤害你，也没有人能再把我们分开。”  
苏客睁着眼，漆黑的房间里看不到弗雷的身影，只能感受到温暖的相拥，他闭上眼，感受来自黑暗的温存。

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐


End file.
